Harry Potter and the Muggle Gone Wizard
by Portugee-Witch
Summary: Dudley's a Wizard! Snape Harry's Guardian! Has Dumbledore lost his FREAKING MIND! rated for language and later content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Dursley Damage

Harry awoke to horrific screams.

"Vernon, NO!"

"WE DON'T WANT YOUR KIND HERE ... AAAAHHHHH..." Uncle Vernon bellowed from downstairs.

"Dudley Run!" Screamed a very frightend Aunt Petunia

Harry didn't know what was going on be he immediately jumped from his bead and grabbed his wand from his bedside.

"Reducto!" Harry's locked door blew off his hinges.

This is what he's been waiting for since Voldemort appeared in the Ministry of Magic after his battle in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry flew down the stairs just in time to see Lucius Malfoy shout "AVADA KEDAVRA!", and see his aunt crumple to the ground in the hall. His uncle wasn't too far away and not moving. Harry felt a line of sweat fun down his back when Malfoy turned the wand on him. A crash was heard from the left, and both turned to see Dudley sitting on top of Bellatrix Lestrange with her unconcious and barely breathing. Harry took the opportunity of Malfoy's attention fixated on Dudley to shout "Petrificus Totalus!" Immediatley his arms and legs slapped together and he fell face first on the first stair.

Harry, wasting no time, grabbed Dudley and made him run out of the house. Dudley managed to snap out of the shock and try to stop Harry from leaving his parents alone with his attackers.

"Dudley, no! We have to get out of here!" Harry pleads, while trying to yank his cousin down the driveway.

"What's wrong with them! Why aren't them moving! Let Go!"

Harry, sick of trying to drag his cousin, stunned him and stuck his wand out to the street.

BANG!

A bright purple bus stopped at the curb. The Knight Bus appeared and Stan Shunpike stepped off the curb to a sweaty Harry and a stunned Dudley.

"Hey, Ern! Look! It's "Arry Potter! Hiya 'Arry! Stan soon got a good look at Harry and his cousin. "What the 'ell 'appen' to yew?"

"Stan, thank god, shut up and get us on board...we need to get to Dumbledore as fast at possible!" Harry grasped Dudley's arm and tried to drag him on board.

Stan, at first taken aback by the situation, jumped into action. Dumbledore warned him this might happen one day, he just hoped it wouldn't have to be so soon. "All righ', 'Arry, come on...Hey Ern, get this thing movin!"

Ern, grumbling about Stan's shout, got the bus in gear.

BANG!

Harry was flung to the floor and a very heavy Dudley landed on top of him. "Oof! Damn, get him off me!"

Stan hauled Dudley up and tossed him on one of the brass beds on the bus. "So what happen' 'Arry?"

"I rather not talk about it right now." He slowly dropped on a bed and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Harry awoke to a soft singing. He opened his eyes and noticed everything out of focus. He reached around for his glasses when they were handed to him. He put them on and, much to his suprise, found himself in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

"What happend?" Harry said still groggy and not noticing anyone sitting next to him.

"That's what we were hoping to find out, Mr. Potter."

Harry almost jumped out of bed at the sound of the voice. He wipped his head around to see a certain sneering greasy git and Dumbledore looking at him, with a very dim twinkle in his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - What Happend?

"Harry, what happened to at your aunt and uncle's house?"

"Ummmmm...Well I don't really know..." Harry answered truthfully

"Sir, Mr. Potter was clearly acting the hero...again. How on earth do you explain their deaths!" Snape sneered. He then noticed the pale complection on Harry's face. "Oh Shit you didn't..."

"Nice one Severus! Shock the boy into coma why don't you!" Dumbledore's eye's flashed with anger. Snape looked down in shame. Harry was shocked. He never seen that expression on Snape's face, concern.

"What do you mean dead...I saw Aunt Petunia go down from the killing curse...Oh God! I killed more people! More innocent people are dead because of me!" Harry cried

"...uh Harry..." Everyone turned to the next hospital bed to see Dudley looking deflated and worn, "Harry what happened?"

"I don't know." Harry said again, rattling his brain for memories of the night before.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened! You were there!" Snape, the look of loathing back in his face, accused him.

"Tell us what you remember, Harry." Dumbledore asked quietly.

Harry thought back to the night before, "I remember hearing my uncle yelling and Aunt Petunia yelling for Dudley to run. I grabbed my wand and opened my door with it...I saw Malfoy...I saw him kill Aunt Petunia...(sniff)... He turned his wand on me. Then I saw Dudley sitting on Belletrix Lestrange"

"Sitting on her?" Dumbledore and Snape turned to Dudley, shocked.

Dudley blushed, "She started to shoot sparkly stuff at me saying she was gonna curse me or something so I threw my mothers Waterford vase, I always hatted that thing, when she wasn't looking and it hit her in the head. She fell down and I sat on top of her. I know it's not easy to move me so I thought I would try...well l didn't do much...I only sat on her..." Dudley trailed off. He had tears in his eyes.

"It's not your fault Dudley..." Dumbledore said, "You most likely saved both your lives."

"Um...Professor. I though Malfoy was in Azkaban?" Harry said

"Well obviously not, since he was at your home last night then." Snape said, looking pissed.

"Continue Harry." Dumbledore said with a mild look of contempt for Snape.

"Well...we got on to the Knight Bus and well that's all I can remember...sorry." Harry said sheepishly.

"That's alright, Harry. Dudley, can you tell me what happened before Harry came down the stairs?" Dumbledore said

Dudley was quiet for a moment before he said, "The doorbell rang and dad went to go answer it. I heard him yelling so I went threw the house and I saw a green light shining. Mom went past me and told me to run, so I ran past her to the front door. A tall woman with a ugly, pale, kinda drawn face came at me so I ran into the living room. She said something that I couldn't understand but a red light flashed by me. I grabbed the vase and threw it at her. It smashed into the side of her head and she fell down. I sat on her when she tried to get up. I think she couldn't breathe but I didn't care at that moment."

"Very well done Mr. Dursley. I commend you on your bravery. Harry, are you sure it was Lucius Malfoy?" Said Dumbledore

"Yes Sir. I'm not going to forget his face any time soon. It was definitely Lucius Malfoy's face." Harry said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Ok. Thank you Harry. Madame Pomfrey would like you to stay here overnight again just to make sure your alright. We will discuss your living quarters for the rest of the summer for you and your cousin tomorrow. Sleep Well."

Snape followed Dumbledore out of the hospital wing and down the hall.

"Albus, do you think he told us everything?" Snape said with a strained and tired voice.

"Yes I think he is. I do not think he knows why he was attacked so early after he was home. I have no knowledge why there would be any reason to attack now. Well other than the pure hatred of Voldemort for Harry." Dumbledore said, ignoring Snape's flinch at Voldemort's name. "For now Harry can stay in the castle but under your care Sevreus."

Snape's head whipped around, "what do you mean, under my care...you can't possibly think...Albus...I. No...it is not possible. I can not, I refuse to look after a spoilt boy who constantly gets into trouble just like his **obnoxious father**!" Snape roared.

Dumbledore calmly turned to Severus. The twinkle in his eye was bright but due to his anger. "You will look after him Severus. Have you forgotten about Lily?"

Snape blanched, "I have not...you can't possibly...Lily I...shit. FINE!" Snape swept away down the hall in the direction of the dungeons lightly but viciously swearing all the way.

Albus stood there and watching Snape until he turned the corner. Albus then turned and walked toward his office. His incessant twinkle shining to it's original splendor.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter, only the plot is mine.

Chapter 3 - Let me tell you a story

Harry and Dudley were released from the hospital wing the next morning. Harry would have just loved to ditch his cousin at the door and head off to explore the empty school, but he soon changed his mind when Snape rounded the corner.

"And where do you think you are going Mr. Potter?" Snape sneered.

"Well I was gonna go outside and show Dudley the school grounds, err... come on Dudley..." Harry reluctantly grabbed a speechless Dudley and they headed for the big oak doors. Harry was having a hard time pulling Dudley. He was easier to move when he was stunned.

"Come on Dudley, let me show you around..." Harry shoved his outside.

"Bloody Hell, this place is huge!" Dudley's eyes literally grew to the size of plates. "How could freaks like you–" Dudley stopped in his tracks and screamed. Harry jumped at his scream and turned around with his wand at the ready.

"Well if it isn't Harry's dolt of a cousin...How ya doin' piggy?" Hagrid's beared turned up into a smile. He saw Harry from the forest and decided to have a chat and scare his cousin, which he dubbed "piggy" due to the last time they met. "Didn' mean to startle ya Harry...I was just in the forest visitin Gramp. He's mu' more civilized then las' year."

Harry did notice he didn't have any fresh bruises. "Hey Hagrid, what am I supposed to do with a muggle here. I can't ever leave him alone! He could get, well, squashed!" Harry then thought that was likely not going to happen. Harry got a good look at his cousin's size in the sunshine. "Well what if he gets stuck somewhere or lost. He doesn't know his was around." Harry didn't want to spend every moment with Dudley. He might as well spend a week in detention with Snape. At this point, he didn't know which was worse.

"Don't worry Harry, I think Dumbledore is gonna solve tha' problem right now..." Hagrid turned to meet Dumbledore, who was striding across the grass.

"Hello Hagrid. Everything going well I trust, with Gramp?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Professor, just dandy." Hagrid had a pleased look on his face. Harry didn't know what was going on with Gramp. He didn' t think Dumbledore even knew about Gramp. But, then again, Dumbledore really never missed anything.

"Harry, we put your things in your Gryffindor dormitory. I think there is some summer homework that you need to see to, yes?" Dumbledore looked at him fondly, that incessant sparkle shining brightly.

"Uh...err..yeah I guess so. Um, Professor, what is Dudley supposed to do? It isn't exactly safe for a muggle to wonder around the castle and grounds is it?" Harry, not really concerned for his cousin, wanted to know if he was going to have to spend all summer babysitting his cousin.

"Dudley will be fine, he is going to join me in a small walk around the grounds. He then will join Professor McGonnagall and I in a small meeting. I need you to meet us in the Room of Requirement at half past three, ok?" Dumbledore said. Harry, confused, agreed to meet him, McGonnagal and Dudley at half past three.

Harry totally forgot about doing homework when he got to his dormitory. He thought it nice not to have to remember a password, since during the summer the dorms were open. He then proceeded to put away the things on his bed. He wondered how his stuff got here. He didn't grab anything pertaining to school besides his wand. He then thought back to the reason why he had to leave so abruptly from the Dursley's. "What did Lucius want? Well, duh Harry, um, to murder you for Voldemort!" Harry rolled his eyes at himself. All this has been a trial on his brain since that fateful night. "I thought that the old magic protected me from harm if I was inside the house? Well that was another question for Dumbledore when I see him." Harry then began to plan on what he was going to do while at Hogwarts for summer vacation.

I wonder if Ron or Hermione knows I'm here. Well I better write him and Hermione just in case. They might try to "kidnap" me again and discover I'm not even there. Harry then sat down and started writing his friends.

Harry looked at the clock after he finished Hermione's letter. It was three o'clock. Well, he would take the scenic route to the Room of Requirement. Harry walked out of the dorm and headed for the seventh floor.

Dudley walked with Dumbledore around the grounds. Dudley was silent for a while, just looking around the massive grounds in awe. Smeltings is a pig sty next to this place. His eyes widened when he saw on of the tentacles lazily lift out of the lake and drop back in. "Umm, hi, umm, so, umm..." Dudley didn't know what to say. He thought that this bloke named Dumbledore, strange name, but he got the funny feeling that this was normal, he must be older than dirt.

Dumbledore calmly looked around. He did not know how Dudley was going to take this news. How could the book of wizards have missed him? Was it possible? Could he have suppressed the magic for so long? Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well Dudley, what do you think about our school?" Well, he thought he might as well know how he felt about the school before he told him he had to stay.

"It's, err, nice. Beautiful really. My old school never looked this good." What was he saying! His parents were just murdered by his kind, and he was making small talk with one of the leaders of the scum. For he thought that Dumbledore was a leader. No guy ,he thought, could live that long and only be in charge of a school. "Look when can I go home?" What home, he thought, two dead parents, and no one to give a shit? "Harry is going to pay for this..." Dudley mumbled.

"Do you really believe that Harry had anything to do this? Do you think he asked for so many to get killed?" The sparkle died out of his eyes. For once his eyes filled with what looked to be anger, coated with guilt, sorrow, and what looked to be grief. Dumbledore looked away. When he looked back at Dudley, he had a confused look on his face. "You have never been told of what plagues our world, have you? Well you must learn, because you, yourself might be in danger as well..."

Dumbledore then started at the very beginning. Even before the death of Harry's parents, even before Tom Riddle, "Let me tell you a story. A true story. This school was founded by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin..."

Well that's number three...let me know what you think. College takes a lot of my spare time but I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot.

Chapter 4 - Wizard!

Harry walked up another floor and turned to face the wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. The door was already there, so he went inside. In the room there already was Professors Snape, McGonnagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid, and Lupin. Harry looked around, wondering what was supposed to be going on. "Um...er..." Harry didn't know what to do.

"It would be wise to sit down first, wouldn't it Mr. Potter?" Snape's mouth upturned into a sneer.

McGonagall, who he was sitting next to him, smacked him upside the head. "Shut up Severus. We don't need your smart mouth to add to the situation." McGonagall had a look of disgust toward Snape. Lupin sent Snape a look of pure loathing. His fists clenched.

"Don't say anything you will soon regret Snape, or you will join me at the full moon." Lupin said. Snape's face blanched and he turned his face strait ahead and stared at the wall.

Harry looked on at this display of pure hatred for Snape with wide eyes. Harry new Lupin disliked Snape, and McGonagall disliked his attitude, but never did his teachers openly displayed hatred toward Snape before. He found new respect for McGonagall and Lupin.

Harry sat down in the chair next to Lupin trying to disguise his snort for a cough, though not very well because Lupin looked at his sideways and smiled slightly. Leaned toward Lupin and was about to ask him what was going on, but the door opened and Dumbledore walked in with a very confused looking Dudley following. Dudley looked a little pale but he walked into the room and sat down next to Harry. Dumbledore stopped in the middle of the room.

"Well I have spent the last four hours bringing Mr. Dursley up to date on the situation." He then turned to Harry. "He will need you help, Harry..." Dumbledore looked at Harry with a mix of pride and pity. Dumbledore knew that Harry hated his cousin. He hoped that with this new challenge, Harry will be able to form a bridge over that spam between himself and Dudley. "It seems that the book wasn't wrong. The book only writes down the names of children that have shown the ability to preform magic. Such as grow new hair after a bad hair-cut, or make a piece of glass disappear..." Dumbledore again looked at Harry. The twinkle was bright and had a little bit of a mischievous look in it. Harry slightly blushed and looked away. The professors, excluding Snape, giggled softly. Dudley looked like he had an epiphany.

"That was you!" Dudley looked a little shocked

"Well I didn't know at the time what I was doing..It just happened...I ...sorry Dudley." Harry winced.

"That's alright...um..well I'll get u back later...I guess..." Dudley's voice faded away and he looked at the floor. Harry didn't know what was going on but he wanted someone to tell him. He looked up at Dumbledore with a look of confusion.

Dumbledore didn't return the gaze, but looked at Snape. "Well Severus, you look like you have your work cut out for you."

Snape looked up at Dumbledore, "Me Sir? Why can't" Snape started but Dumbledore cut him off with a look. "Yes Sir." Snape said but didn't look up again.

Harry at this point was baffled. He wanted to know why all of a sudden Snape was acting meek and what Dudley had to do with a book of wizards and witches. "Um Sir? Would you mind clueing me in? I seem to be the only one in this room that has no idea what is going on." He refused to be out of the loop anymore since that fateful talk after what happened in the Ministry of Magic last year.

"Harry, there is no easy way to explain this. Let me give it to you strait. Dudley, your cousin, he's is a wizard." Lupin looked at Harry and barely caught him at Harry passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter, Just the plot...

Chapter 5 - Fainted

Lupin put some smelling salts under Harry's nose to try and wake him. Lupin was very startled at Harry's reaction. He didn't think that he was going to take the news so bad. "Harry, wake up." Harry groaned, "That's it Harry. Try to sit up." Lupin tried to pull Harry of the floor, but Harry resisted

"What the bloody hell happened? Why am I doing on the floor?" Then the realization hit, "I think it would be wise for me to continue this conversation on the floor. What do you mean Dudley is a wizard? He's a muggle! You can't just become a wizard if your if your born a muggle! They lack the magic...uh...right?" Harry all of a sudden wasn't so sure of himself.

"Your completely right Harry. Muggle's can't simply become wizards if there born muggles." Dumbledore pacified Harry with a hand on his shoulder.

"But Sir, How do you know?" Harry was still skeptical.

"I'll show you...would you allow me to borrow your wand?" Dumbledore held out his hand and Harry relinquished his wand. "Now, Dudley? Yes come over here, yes that's it. I want you to wave Harry's wand, ok?" Dumbledore handed Dudley the wand and stood back.

Dudley stood there ,and then waved the wand. The chair Harry was originally sitting in, shot across the room and slammed into the wall. Harry's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Well that...wow...ok, so now what Sir?" Harry asked, "But how did he not get into Hogwarts when he has the ability to do magic?"

"Well it seems that his magic was suppressed because of the environment he lived in. Your Aunt and Uncle despised magic. Or, perhaps, that he had no real need for magic at all." said Dumbledore.

"Yes that is true...they did hate magic." Harry was trying to see the logic of Dumbledore's reason for Dudley suddenly having magic. "So now what happens? Is Dudley going to go to Hogwarts now?" Harry suddenly had a picture in his head of Draco and Dudley hanging Harry upside down with their wands. He didn't like that picture at all.

"Yes, he will have to attend Hogwarts to learn how to control his magic, or otherwise, if it's not channeled, his magic would become out of control. He could harm people with out trying. Not to mention, when he means it." Lupin stated.

Harry got a new image in his head. Dudley blowing Harry up! Between the two images, he'd take the first one. It looked slightly less painful. Harry just had a though, "Dudley is going to be a first year? Won't he be a little old to be a first year?"

"No Harry, between the professors, myself, and a couple of others, he should be brought up to speed. He will just have to pass the practical's. That should shorten the work load." Dumbledore's incessant twinkle brightened.

Snape finally spoke up, "Who are the others ,Sir?" Harry nearly jumped. He forgot that anyone else was in the room besides him, Lupin, Dudley, and Dumbledore.

"Why, none other than Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. I can think of no one better, can't you?" Dumbledore said. His twinkle was blinding. "And to see that he completes his practical's and the others help him learn the ways of the castle, you, Severus, will become temporary guardian of Harry and Dudley."

Harry, Snape, and Lupin fainted.

"Suddenly fainting is the in thing to do isn't?" stated Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 6 - TheTour

"Oh for heavens sake!" McGonnagal had just about enough of people fainting. "I know this news is shocking, but to faint...give me the smelling salts..." McGonnagal proceeded to wave smelling salts under the three noses.

"Shit Minerva! Those hurt my nose!" Lupin got up off the floor and sat on the chair.

"Isn't there a spell for that, Professor?" Harry sat up and adjusted his clothes.

"Yes there is Potter...she just likes to torture people." Snape responded with hatred. He always hated smelling salts, but he loathed embarrassing himself in front of his peers, much less students. "You really believe that Mr. Dursley's best interest is with the famous trio? He will not make it through the first year. As for me being a guardian of any kind, much less to a muggle and the famous Potter himself? You must be out of your mind! You know as well as everyone else in this room, that it would be the most ridiculous suggestion since allowing the werewolf back in this castle!" Snape finished with a snarl on his lips and at the top of his lungs.

Dumbledore stood very still and once Snape finished, he calmly, with a hint of steel underneath, said, "You will do what is expected of you Severus. You remembered what Lily said, or was I mistaken yesterday?"

Snape blanched. "Yes sir, I remember...will they be staying in the Gryffindor tower or will they be moved to the dungeons?"

Harry was officially confused. What did his mother have anything to do with this? What had Lily Potter done all those years ago? He looked to Lupin. Lupin moved his head slightly, signaling not to voice his question out loud. Lupin then spoke up, "I think that Harry and Dudley would be more comfortable in the Gryffindor tower, however, if Dudley is sorted into a different house...well you know what could happen Dumbledore..." Lupin looked up at Dumbledore.

"Well put Remus. Well, I guess that we had better be setting up somewhere away from the tower to set up rooms for Harry and Dudley." Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "Remus, will you assist Minerva with that? Make it the third floor corridor on the left hand side Minerva." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry blanch. "No need to be alarmed Harry, Fluffy moved to the forbidden forest three years ago. He is back in his lair, although I do not want you to visit him, ok?" Dumbledore's eyes danced with mischief.

Harry smiled despite himself, "No need to worry about that Professor. I don't have any urge to see that animal again any time soon." Everyone laughed except Dudley, who didn't know what a Fluffy was, and he had a feeling he didn't want to know, and Snape who had a not so friendly run in with the three-headed dog one Halloween. He then noticed the other two expressions and busted up with more laughter. The others took a minute but soon realized what was so funny. They soon cracked-up despite themselfs. "Don't worry Dudley, I'll explain it to you later. So what now Professor? Where do we go from here?" Harry then remembered the circumstances behind the laughter. He quieted almost instantly.

Lupin, noticing the change in Harry, changed the subject. But not before Dumbledore caught his eye and sent him a look that said ,later. "Um so...when will the duo be getting here and where will they be staying?" Lupin said, meaning Ron and Hermione.

"They should be here by nightfall Remus, so we better get started on those rooms. Harry will you help Dudley get his bearings and show him around the castle? Oh and be sure your in the great hall by dinner at 8 o'clock?" Dumbledore said to Harry.

"Sure Professor." Harry started to walk away with Dudley in tow when Dumbledore and Lupin stopped him outside the door.

"Harry, after dinner, can we borrow you for an hour or so? I feel you would like to ask us some questions, but they have to wait until after dinner. Ok?" Dumbledore said, "In my office, password Canary Creams. See you at 10."

Harry and Dudley walked around the castle for hours. Harry began to tell him stories of his adventures with his friends and told him about the people in his year and describing his lessons.

"Transfiguration is not that hard but its difficult. You learn how to change objects into other objects. Charms is ok. It's not that hard, but Hermione is better then either me or Ron...well pretty much Hermione is better in any subject. Well all except DADA or Defense Against the Dark Arts, my favorite lesson. I even scored higher on our O.W.L.'s then her in DADA. Your lucky, you don't have to take O.W.L's, but you still have to take N.E.W.T.'s. Hagrid teaches COMC, or Care of Magical Creatures. That class is fun unless Hagrid loses his confidence, then it can be boring. Like what happened with a prat named Malfoy. See there was a Hippogriff named Buckbeak..." (Well as you can suspect, Harry started to describe Malfoy and what his cronies did, to Dudley.)

"He sounds like a right old prat al' right. Now tell me what those hoops in the air are." Harry turned around and saw Dudley pointing to the three hoops in the Quiddich stadium.

"Oh that's Quiddich." Harry began to tell him all about quiddich and his adventures with quiddich and his broomstick.

The tour went on for four hours.

A/N : Sorry it took me so long to add another chapter...have had a lot of things to do. Started a new class in college...9 wk comp course...should be interesting...it's not...all well...should have another ch soon! Review!

Oh, and what house should Dudley be in?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be getting a massage instead of writing this:)

Chapter 7 - Dumbledore's riddle

While Harry and Dudley were walking in the Great Hall, Dudley was wide eyed. He had never seen a more fabulous school in his life. He always hated Smeltings, though he never had the gall to say so. He was secretly wishing he could be like Harry; have all his adventures and fun, though, he didn't like the sound of all the times he was in the hospital. He also had a distinct dislike for Snape.

Though when he voiced his opinion, Harry said, " Oh I wouldn't worry about that. It's quite natural to feel hatred to a greasy git like Snape." Harry was trying to muffle the chuckle when he entered the Great Hall. As soon as he took two steps into the hall, he was immediately bombarded with a squat, plump, red haired woman, and a mass of springy brown hair. There was tears and shrieks echoing off the walls.

"Mrs. Weasley, Hermione...I can't breath!" Harry trying to tear off the two women and meanwhile turning blue.

"Geez, mom...Hermione, GET A GRIP!" Ron tore his mother off of Harry while Dudley was trying to disentangle Harry from Hermione.

"I think she already had a good grip Ron" Harry said sarcastically, then grabbed his best mate in a hug. Ron returned the hug.

"Oh I'm so glad you boys are ok. When I heard the news...I...well I...fainted. I was just so worried!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed

"Dumbledore swears it's the thing to do nowadays." Harry and Lupin chuckled. He came up behind Mrs. Weasley and guided her to the table.

Ron then looked to the right and saw Dudley still holding a tear streaked Hermione. "Hey you! Bugger off! Find your own bloody girlfriend!" Ron lifted Hermione off the ground in the process of pulling her away from Dudley. Dudley was still in shock. He didn't really notice what Ron said.

"So, you finally admitted it, huh?" Harry had a sneer of his face that broke out into a smile. "About damn time!" He then whispered to Ron while they made it to the head table that was in the middle of the hall, "If you didn't admit it by the end of this year, I was going to lock you in the Room of Requirement for a night with her."

Ron blushed scarlet. "No need to do that, but if you still want to...I'm just kidding!" said Ron when he saw Harry turn red and his mouth drop open. Harry was a little shocked by the statement. Ron was always a little shy in the girl department.

"Obviously not anymore..." Harry thought.

They joined everyone else at the table to sit. Dumbledore was there, along with Lupin, McGonnagal, Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and to Harry's dislike, Snape. Suddenly, a variety of food appeared on the table. Dudley, obviously not used to this form of food just appearing out of nowhere, jumped up and knocked over a chair.

"Sorry everyone." Dudley quickly sat down, his ears and cheek slightly pink with embarrassment.

"That is perfectly alright Dudley. Some things will still seem a little shocking until you get used to it." Dumbledore said with a bright twinkle in his eye.

Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry and Hermione, "Harry, did he just say that Dudley was going to stay here? Why would a muggle stay here?" Ron asked

"We will eat for now and get to the riddle after dinner. We have a new job for the famous trio...but...for now we eat." Dumbledore said immediately smiling. He suspecting the whispers at the end of the table were about what he just said. Ron turned slightly red and looked up a Dumbledore. Dumbledore had a very bright twinkle in his eye.

The talk commenced and everyone started eating. Dudley never eaten half the stuff on the table, but, being Dudley, never turned down food and soon had a full plate to devour.

When dinner was finished, the leftovers were cleared at the desserts were replaced. Dudley, still not quite used to it, was wide eyed for a good five minutes. "It was better than knocking over his chair" Harry thought, though trying to mask his snort with a cough when Dudley looked up at him from across the table. Harry never seen Dudley so delighted. The workings of the castle both illuminated and blanched Dudley's face. It was really quite a funny look. Harry remembered he made the same facial expressions when he first arrived. Although he didn't fall out of his chair at the sight.

When dinner was finished the trio, Dudley, Dumbledore, McGonnagal, and Lupin set off for the first floor. The trios trunks were to be brought up later by a visitor. Harry had a funny feeling who that visitor might be.

"We know that you three are used to your dormitory, but since we don't know as of yet what house Dudley will be in, we decided you set you up with a separate dormitory and common room to be more accessible. The common room also contains all you will need you complete your task." Dumbledore said quietly. His eyes held a slight twinkle that was highly mischievous.

Harry looked at his best friends. He wanted to laugh out loud at there expressions. Ron had a dumfounded look, with his mouth slightly open. It sort of looked like a Crabble impression. Hermione, on the other hand looked deep in thought. She looked over at Harry and it seemed a light bulb clicked on.

"NO WAY!" She said quite loudly, "There is no possible way!" Everyone stopped and turned to look at her. She turned to Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I see Miss Granger solved my riddle."

Lupin had a smile on his face, "It seems Miss Granger really is the brightest witch of our age." He turned to Dumbledore and grinned. They continued walking.

Ron now officially was confused.

They all stopped in front of the third floor corridor door on the right hand side. Dumbledore took out his wand and inserted it into the middle of the door. A lock appeared and Dumbledore turned his wand. The door swung in and everyone filed inside. The walls were paneled in oak and the floor was covered with a large rectangle rug with the school crest showing all the animals around an H. There were four squishy arm chairs in each color of the houses: Red, Yellow, Blue and Green. The candles sconces and the frames on the walls were done in the same wood as the walls. The bathrooms were gray marble with white fixings.

"Here is your dorm for the rest of the summer. We incorporated each house color to have a variety, and since we don't know what house Dudley will be in." Dumbledore said and turned to Ron when he heard him gasp. Dumbledore smiled

"It seems Mr. Weasley solved the riddle." McGonnagal stated matter-a-fact-ly.

Ron stared at Dudley with new found curiosity. "Huh. Well I'm going to my room now." Ron turned and set off for a staircase. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped walking.

"Ron that leads to Hermione's room. Try the other staircase..." Lupin said with a grin.

"Oh, ok." Ron stated quietly and then just sat down in a chair.

"Well we will leave you in peace for tonight. We will need to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, so be down in the hall no later than 9am. Good Night! Harry remember...you have a half hour to get settled." Harry nodded and Dumbledore swept from the room and McGonnagal and Lupin followed.

Dudley looked over and saw the three looking at him. "Well I'm sure you already hate me I'm just asking for a second chance. I just got one question...What the bloody hell is a Diabong Halley?"

The trio laughed until there sides hurt. "Its Diagon Alley, not Diabong Hally. And it's like a big shopping center for wizard things." Hermione stated and then the trio started describing things to Dudley that were found in the shops of Diagon Alley.

This went on for about twenty-five minutes until Harry noticed what time it was and jumped up. "I have to get going, Dumbledore said he..well...I needed some things explained...I'll just tell you when I get back." Then he rushed out the door.

Harry began to think what would it be like to have Dudley at Hogwarts now. 'Strange, I mean what else would it be like." He thought. Then his mind wandered back to the meeting earlier that day. What did his mother have going with Snape? Dudley a wizard? The Famous Trio teachers? Dumbledore had more than one riddle up his sleeve and he was determined to know the answers to all.

By the time Harry looked up he was already at the gargoyle that lead to the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Well here goes nothing!" He thought,

Harry opened his mouth and said, "Canary Creams!" The gargoyle jumped to the side Harry stepped onto the moving staircase.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : thank you all who reviewed. You are very nice! Oh and to answer some questions. Tutoring will commence soon. What house? Still not sure, review and let me know

I don't own Harry Potter. Only the Bond.

Chapter 8 - The Promihonor Bond

Harry traveled up on the winding staircase. All of a sudden he felt rather nervous. Did he really want to know what happened all those years ago with Snape and his Mother? Did he really want to know about the circumstances of Dudley and all of a sudden he has magic?

He looked up and saw he was already staring at the door to Dumbledore's office. He lifted his hand up to knock but before he could lay his hand on the door a voice came from inside, "Come on in Harry. We have been expecting you." Dumbledore said from inside.

Harry turned the knob and started in, but stopped just inside of the doorway. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with Lupin sitting in a wing-backed chair to the side. But, unfortunately, the slimy git was standing in the corner half covered in the shadows. "Does he half to be here?" He gestured to Snape in the corner but looked Dumbledore strait in the eye.

"I know he displeases you in the most severe way Harry, but he is going to give you the truth –" Lupin was cut off by a snort in the corner. "Damn it Albus! You know I can't stand him! Couldn't we have asked him, THEN told Harry! I guarantee this could be done with less of a problem." Lupin looked at Dumbledore and then shot a seething look at Snape, with he returned with equal intensity.

"If you think I want to explain this to anyone, much less to a werewolf and the famous Potter you are highly mistaken!" Snape leaned out of the shadows, a look of pure loathing and contempt for Lupin.

"ENOUGH!!!! Damn it can't I just get some F&ing answers so I can get some sleep and the hell away from you!!!!" Harry screamed. He finally blew a gasket. Everyone was shocked. Dumbledore had his head tilted back and his eyebrows aloft. Lupin was extremely wide eyed at the explosion. He knew Harry was going to explode but didn't think it would be quite so loud. Snape's jaw looked as if it was trying to hit the floor. His face more pale than usual.

Harry's breathing was the only sound for a full minute. Then Dumbledore cleared his throat. Snape's mouth shut and he leaned back into the shadows. Lupin composed himself and sat back in his chair.

"I think that you should just say you peace Severus. I wouldn't want Harry to set fire you like you did to me when you were his age." Dumbledore said quietly, a look of mischievousness in his eyes. The incessant twinkle was blinding.

It was Harry's turn to gape at Snape. He was even more surprised that Snape actually blushed. Blushed! The greasy git blushed! Harry then clued in and noticed someone was speaking to him. "Uh what was that again Professor?" Harry looked at Dumbledore

Dumbledore smiled. "Sit down now Harry. I believe you would like to ask some questions, but I do ask that you remain silent, you to Remus, and let Severus tell his tale, For even I don't know all of what happened those years ago."

Snape's blush faded into his usual pallor. He then began to pace the room. "I was a sixth year, same as you Potter, when it happened. I was sent into detention for not completing the composition that was due in Arithmacy. I always hated that bloody subject but it was necessary." Snape mumbled, "Anyway, when I walked into the classroom I saw Lily laying in a pool of blood. I took her to the hospital wing and stayed with her threw the night. She woke up in the middle of the night screaming, tearing at the sheets. I had to pin her down, for she was trying to scrape off her own skin. After what seemed to be a half hour, she calmed down and went to sleep again. I was scared shitless! Hell, I didn't know what to do."

"I went to get Madame Pomfery and she said to get Dumbledore quickly. I headed up to his office but I nearly passed him on the way. We both went to the hospital wing and when we walked in, Lily was sitting up in the bead, pale as a ghost. We sat beside her bed and she leaned over on my shoulder and started balling. I didn't know what to do. She then said to me that she was to protect, guard, and guide her son. I thought that she was pregnant. I fainted dead away. I don't remember much of what happened after that." Snape' white pallor turned grey and he sat down in a chair.

When I woke I was in a bed beside Lily. She calmly thanked me and she asked me to protect her future son from the pale-faced snake. I thought she was losing her mind. I said I would just to make her happy. Suddenly she started to glow green. I looked down and saw that I was too. Never saw a Promihonor Bond up until that point. I mean I read it in a book before but never actually saw one after that point."

"WHAT!!! There was a Promihonor bond between you two? I come I never sensed it?" Lupin looked baffled.

Dumbledore interrupted before Snape could tell him. "It was a full moon Remus, you couldn't tell. The Marauders were with you and her friends were sick. Then only ones that felt the bond were Severus and myself." He then looked at Harry. Harry had a very strange look on his face. A cross between confusion, worry, and hatred. Dumbledore wondered who the hatred was for.

"Harry. You see your mother was a seer. Not a normal seer, no, she was a Mortamorius Seer. The images she saw where of the people close to her. She saw their deaths, Harry. She saw her own. She saw what Voldemort would do to them. Then she saw you. She was protecting you with the Promihonor Bond. She pledged in blood that a friend from her childhood would save her son and be his guardian. She tried her friends but they were all asleep and the members of the Marauders were in animal form, she couldn't pick them. The spell could only be done on a full moon. She wouldn't jeopardize anyone's safety likely. But at this point she had no choice. I had to be done this night. She sent out the wave from the bond. The only people who felt it were Severus and myself, for we were the only friends of hers still awake and in animal form. When I promised, I glowed green myself but she didn't. That is why Severus would have to be your guardian. The bond only worked fully if he accepted it. The promise was only known by myself, Severus, and Madame Pomfrey. When your mother sacrificed herself for you, she sealed the bond. The Killing Curse could not harm you. Your blood was intertwined with the bond."

"So that's why Voldemort wanted my blood. The bond is now in him." Realization hit Harry like a ton of bricks. "That's why Quirrel burned up when he tried to touch me. He was trying to kill me and the bond killed him. I finally get it now." Harry looked at Lupin, "So that's why Sirius and now you were my godparents, and not in the bond. The bond didn't work on animals."

Lupin looked slightly hurt. One more thing he missed out on because he was a werewolf. "Yeah, that's the reason Harry. I'm sorry I couldn't but...well I can't help that now..." Lupin grew silent.

Dumbledore saw the hurt in Lupin's eyes. "We're looking Remus, but no such luck yet. Well everyone off to bed. We have a big day tomorrow. Shopping always tires me out so I need a goo nights sleep." Dumbledore stood and gestured for them to get going.

Snape, Harry, and Lupin set off to there rooms. Harry didn't know what to make of the situation. He finally had the whole story of what happened to him as a child. He saw the hurt on Lupin's face. Lupin wanted to be his guardian so bad.

Lupin felt like someone his him over the head with a 2x4. He wanted to be Harry's guardian. He knew if he had kids what would happen. He wanted a son, but couldn't because he would pass the gene of a werewolf to his son. There was only a 20 chance he would not be a werewolf. Those weren't great odds to go on, plus he didn't always have to best of luck. "See you tomorrow morning. Bright and early in the Hall at 7am. We half to get an early start."

"That goes for you as well Lupin, no studying tonight. We'll look tomorrow." Snape said and clapped him on the back. Lupin only nodded.

Harry was once again confused.

Harry said his goodbye to Snape and walked to his door. He copied Dumbledore's moves and opened the door. The room was only lit by one torch on the wall. He walked into his room and fell on his bed fully clothed and fell into a deep sleep.

He didn't even know he was tired.

Sorry it took so long but writer's block sucks. I had the idea's but count make my finger's type it. The next one should be up soon!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter. Only the Bond.

Chapter 9 - The Morning After

Harry awoke to find himself on his bed still in the same position he was when he fell asleep. 'What the?' He looked down at himself, trying to find out why he was still in his clothes. Then, what he was told the previous night began to soak in. His mother was a seer, she'd known about him, and saved his life before he was born. Snape is a noble man, who new, he was to have Snape as a guardian, scary, and Lupin is looking for something with Snape...everyone is getting along. "Did I enter a parallel dimension, or did everyone put something in their potion?" Harry said, thinking everyone had gone insane.

He spread the curtains and looked around the room. The Gryffindor colors were spread around the room: there was a small desk in the corner of dark oak and rugs on the floor of burgundy and gold. The window drapes were in burgundy and the sun was rising. He looked to the night stand next to him, 7:37 am.

'Bloody Hell! Im supposed to be in the Great Hall by 8 am!' He thought. Then Harry jumped out of bed and ran to the shower.

Meanwhile...

"Ron, quit your griping, this is not early! It's just passed 7:30 in the morning!" Hermione said, trying to nuge Ron awake at the table in the Great Hall.

"Mione, let me sleep, I have a funny feeling that were going to be shopping awhile, and then be up all night. I need my rest!" Said Ron, very heavy eyed and yawning.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Hermione finally gave up and let Ron put his head down on the table. He was snoring within seconds. She scowled at his sleeping figure, then smiled and ran her hand threw his rich red locks. 'I really do love his hair...' She thought.

Mrs. Weasley looked on from across the hall. Her and Dumbledore had matching twinkles in their eyes.

"I fondly remember you and Arthur having that same conversation." Dumbledore said, the twinkle blinding.

"Poor Ron, he's been in love with her since first year...He fell hard just like his father..." Stated Mrs. Weasley, "Though his father didn't take nearly as long as he did." She said, with a hint of bafflement.

I also remember another young girl falling for a young boys hair..."Dumbledore said fondly, thought the twinkle dimmed a bit. "Lily was such a sweet girl. I really miss her Molly, I really do." Dumbledore turned to Mrs. Weasley, a single tear running down his face and into his beard.

"I know Albus, she was a beautiful girl. You must have been so proud..." Mrs. Weasley said, touching his arm and smiling.

Meanwhile...

'He must have been out of his mind! He should have left Lily to be cared for and went back to the dungeons all those years ago. Then I wouldn't be in this situation.' Snape thought. He tuned the corner and started up the stairway from the dungeons. 'Potter's guardian, what in the hell was I thinking all those years ago. I was a Slytherin. Not a bloody noble, here I come to save the day, Gryffindor.'

"Out of my bloody mind..." Snape mumbled.

"Of course your out of your mind, you're a greasy Slytherin git. What did your expect?" Lupin said from the top of the staricase. Though he said it with a smile on his face. He never got the chance to really tease Snape in school, that was James and Sirius' job. His good mood dimmed at the thought of his two best friends dead. He always did. But at least he was giving them a good laugh in heaven. Lupin smiled at the thought.

Seeing Lupin smile, made Snape want to smack him. He never really had a problem with Remus, He just thought he had poor taste in friends. "And how are you this fine morning Moony? Not chewing of a bone, I hope?" Snape said, but with a quietly domineering smile on his face.

"I am very well, _Snivellus_, thank you for asking." Lupin said

"I always wondered where you got _Snivellus_ from. You guys had such hatred for me...why?" Snape asked Lupin, trying to be civil.

"I really don't have the faintest idea. I know James hated you early on because Lily talked so much to you even though you called her a mudblood. He really hated when you called her that. Why did you do it?" Lupin asked, more curious that angry at this point.

"I don't rightly know. I was in Slytherin, what do you expect! I was a shit."

"Yeah, no shit! Pardon the pun..."

They continued this conversation all the way into the Great Hall.

Harry, watching from the staircase above, came to the conclusion that there was something in the air. 'Everyone has gone mental!' He thought. He continued down the staircase, shaking his head.

Sorry it took so long, AGAIN! Blame it on a research paper...

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter, Do you think I would be doing this if I did!

Chapter 10 – Shit

Harry continued down the staircase with a baffled expression on his face. 'Lupin and Snape talking civil...Dudley a wizard...SNAPE HIS GUARDIAN! HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD! He hated Snape, and now, because of a stupid bond, he was stuck with him.

"If there is a god he must hate me..." Harry grumbled as he walked down the staircase. 'Now with Dudley around my life has taken an all time low. Dudley made my life a living hell when we were at primary school, now I have to tutor him to catch up in my secondary school? I rather be against 30 Death Eaters.' He thought as he walked into the Great Hall.

He looked around at what was really his whole life. Dumbledore, his mentor, chatting with the only mother he ever knew, Mrs. Weasley. Snape, his much hated professor, talking in hushed voices with his most favorite teacher, who also happens to be the only good living friend of his parents, Lupin. His much hated and only living blood relative, Dudley, looking around the hall with a slightly green twinge on his face. He always been afraid of magic, now he has magic in himself. 'Kinda ironic, really...' Harry thought now. Dudley never really said anything to him yet regarding his own new magic abilities. He just sat quietly and didn't say much.

"Good morning Harry." Dumbledore said, his twinkle very merry, "We are going to be leaving in about ten minutes so eat quickly." He turned Back to Molly Weasley and started talking again about the Weasley children.

"Good morning Harry,"said Hermione. She then began to fire off questions with out waiting for an answer from Harry. "How are you feeling this morning? Did you get enough sleep? What time –"

Hermione was cut off but an angry, yet still sleepy Ron, "Hermione! If your gonna ask questions of a person, at least give then time to respond!" Ron then proceeded to lay his head down in his arms and continue snoring.

Harry struggled to stifle a laugh. He knew the right way to get Ron to pay attention to anything was to talk to him when he was asleep. "To answer you questions, Good Morning, Fine, Yes, and I believe you were gonna ask what time I got in last night, midnight, I think. Didn't really check. Satisfied?"

Hermione smiled, nodded, and continued to play with Ron's hair.

Harry made a play for the toast and marmalade on the table when he saw Dudley sitting down the table, looking strait above into the magical roof of the Great Hall.

Harry looked over and caught his eye. They shared a grin. Harry thought to himself, maybe this won't be so bad after all.

xxxxx

Dumbledore lead the way to Hogsmead with Snape and Lupin, discussing something in whispers and small hand gestures. A few feet behind them trailed Mrs. Weasley and McGonnagal where discussing the Hogwarts list and what Dudley could need from the lower grades to help with the tutoring. The trio and Dudley brought up the rear with Hagrid.

Harry noticed all the teachers going with them. He could understand McGonnagal and Mrs. Weasley, but why were the others going? "Hey Hagrid, why is Dumbledore going shopping with us?" asked Harry

But before Hagrid could answer his question, Hermione jumped in– "Well I thought it would have been obvious Harry! Dumbledore is the only one You-know-Who was ever afraid of. Would he really risk showing up with him here?"

Harry nodded, but then thought that not every Death Eater was afraid of Dumbledore...

Hagrid noticed Harry's face and added, "Don' worry Harry, I't not jus' us tha' are goin' with you. Yer guard is meetin' us at the Three Broomsticks."

"I still have the guard? Who's in it?" Said Harry. He looked around at Hermione and Ron then noticed Dudley looked very confused. Very interesting face that one had.

Hagrid noticed Dudley's confused face and turned his laugh into a cough. "Yeah Harry, yer stil' got the guard. Shacklebolt, Vance, Dung (Dudley thought it was weird than they were going to be guarded by shit, then thought the mans' name must be Dung and just shook his head. He was still getting used to the names here), and Tonks are gonna meet us ther'."

"Tonks is coming! All right!" Exclaimed Harry as they passed the gates and started down the road.

Dudley was gonna ask if Tonks was a girl or guy when he caught Hagrid's eye and looked down at the ground.

They began more mindless chatter as they entered Hogsmead. Dudley looked around in amazement. Hermione began to point out the different shops as they walked up the street.

"That's Zonko's, the joke shop here, although not as good as Weasley Wizard Weezes, the joke shop owned and oporated by Ron's twin brother's Fred and George, though I have a sneaky suspition that you already met then along the way."

Harry suddenly remembered a flying car and a very purple tongue for feet long. He looked to the side at Dudley's face, wondering if he was thinking the same thing that he was.

Dudley turned to Harry and said, "Remind me to not eat any sweets any red head gives me ok?" Obviously he was thinking along the same lines.

The trio plus one all started laughing.

Lupin turned back to see what was so funny. "It's good to see him laugh. He looks so much like James when he laughs..." Lupin sighed.

"Remind me to always keep a permanent scowl on his face then..." Snape stated, though not with malice. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed so freely. "Since these pubescent pip-squeaks are in my charge now, I must ask you something Lupin, much to my dismay that I will me in your debt, but Dumbledore wouldn't have it any other way, and so I must ask you– "

"Spit it out old man! I'm not getting any younger! Come to think of it, I'm not sure you could speak so many sentences at once, although they are not quite so coherently, what are you trying to say?" Lipin demanded exaspertly

"What I mean to say is that since I am still working in the war, I need you to look after the trio plus one if I'm called away to other 'duties', if you get my meaning..."Snape trailed off and looked at Lupin.

Lupin looked at Snape with new light dawning. There's still some hope for him yet he thought. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, that's settled, I will inform Dumbledore." Snape stated.

The group what feet from the Three Broomsticks when suddenly there was several loud pops, signaling the arrival of Apperating wizards.

"Shit." Was all Dumbledore had a chance to say before the air was full of flying curses.

A/N: ok, so it took me a year to start this again...so what? I've gotten so many flames about this story and why it's not finished that I can't read that many n e more. Quite desturbing, since on of the flames was from my best friend! I'm sorry insanemuch, I bow down to YOU! Heres the updated version of events...REVIEW! Please!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 –

"Harry! Get to the floo! Call for your guard, they should be on alert at the Leakey Cauldron!" yelled Remus as he fired spells to help draw the fire from the teenagers.

Harry drew his wand and pushed Dudley behind a couple of barrels in front of the Three Broomsticks. "GET DOWN you dolt!" Harry began firing hexes and jinxes from behind the barrels while slowly making his way to the door. "Get inside!!" Covering Dudley's behind was no easy task, but both managed to get inside, followed closely by Ron and Hermione. Hermione ran to the floo and was about to toss in the powder, when the floo flashed green.

"Someone's coming in! Quick! Hide!" Hermione grabbed a shocked Dudley by the arm and together with Harry and Ron hid behind the bar.

"It was so nice of the sniveling rat to tell us they were going shopping. This should be too easy," much to Harry's horrification, he recognized the voice of McNair, Death Eater and executioner for the Ministry of Magic. Following him was a rather squat couple and a very tall man.

"Davidov, you will follow me. We should be able to get behind them and in a crossfire," McNair said, while observing the battle being waged outside. "Avery, you and your sister, guard our escape route. Make sure we can leave if things get too heated." Harry watched the small force split and two head outside, while the others stood and attention guarding the floo. Harry then looked back at the others; Hermione was deep in thought, probably trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. Meanwhile, Ron looked ready to rock, wand out and fire in his eyes. Harry was of the same mind, but knew if they were going to get out of this alive, it would take more than to blokes on a rampage to get to the floo.

Hermione's face suddenly brightened with determination and she withdrew her wand. "Ron, take the left, Harry you right, and stun them. DO NOT MISS!" she hissed then nodded at Dudley, "Stay low, and don't make a sound." Dudley, shaking his head vigorously, looked like he didn't have to be told twice. If Harry didn't know better, he thought Dudley might have just soiled himself-but he didn't smell anything.

"On three. One…Two…now!" Cries of 'Stupefy!' and 'Incarcerous!' filled the air. In thirty seconds flat, the Golden Trio tied up and knocked out the rear guard of the Death Eaters.

Harry, with Ron, dashed to the windows to find the battle in full swing. When the made for the door, Hermione stopped them, "Wait! Lupin said to call your guard! I can't call them, only you can Harry. Floo the Leakey Cauldron, they will know your magical signature and come right away."

"That's a load of crap Hermione, you just don't want me going out there! I have to! Harry made for the door again, only to be stopped by Ron, "Harry mate, maybe it is a load of shit, but even I know Hermione is right, I mean she usually is, and Im not saying you don't know how to duel, but it's not like we can replace you mate. Plus you have a really bad case of "I need to save everybody"…"

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Harry stated, with and much confusion as Dudley, who finally popped up from behind the bar and then hid away again. "Fine, have it your way. Give me the powder…" Harry dug his hand in the powder and tossed it into the floo. "Leaky Cauldron!" The flames flashed green and five people tumbled from the floo.

"Wotcher Harry!" Exclaimed Tonks, then her smile disappeared when she heard the commotion from outside, "Kingsley we're under attack!" Kingsley and Tonks sprang for the door, followed closely my Moody while Vance and Dung crossed to the teenagers to check them out, "Your not hit are you?" inquired the small witch, but then spotted the incarcerated Death Eaters, and then stated, "Guess not…Dung, lock the spells in place, hurry." While Mundungus moved to comply with the order, Vance moved to the teenagers, then looked around with a puzzled expression, "Weren't there suppose to be four of you?"

"The muggle turned wizard is behind the bar and currently with out a wand." Stated Hermione.

Just then the door blasted open, and the three spun around to find Lucius Malfoy fighting off Tonks. Lucius, spotting that the escape route was blocked, exclaimed "Reducto!!" and the front door, it's hinges, and most of the entryway to the Three Broomsticks blasted apart, taking Tonks down amongst the rubble. Lucius then aimed his wand on the teenagers only to find that there was five wands trained on him. Eyes darting down to the rubble, Lucius knew that they wouldn't fire off any spells with their comrade in such a perilous position to fight him. Lucius then spun on the spot and disappeared with a crack of thunder- apperating away.

"NO!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing his hair in frustration. Then, remembering what happened to Tonks, Harry dashed for the rubble. Remus came throught the open doorway and began the careful excavation of Tonks by moving the enormous pieces of rubble. Harry dashed over to help when he heard a voice from beneath the pile, "Remus, I'm ok. Just help get the beam off. Keep it steady Hermione!" Harry looked back over his shoulder to see Hermione grasping her wand in both hands and staring intently, focused on her task. Vance dashed over and proceeded to help Harry and Remus unbury the trapped auror.

Soon Tonks was unburied and Remus, feeling Hermione loosing control of the spell, sweeped Tonks in his arms and away from the pile. Hermione, seeing Remus had Tonks clear, released the charm. The rubble collapsed, spreading dust. When the dust cleared, Harry observed Remus still holding Tonks, who had a small gash on her forehead, but was otherwise ok. He seemed oblivious to the others presence. Tonks, who finally noticed Remus still had a hold of her, blushed scarlet, pushed on his chest to get him to release her. "I'll go check outside…umm see if they need any...yeah…" and fled with speed out the gaping hole in the buildings entryway, dabbing at the cut with a hankerchief.

Remus watched her go, looking wistful. Turning back towards the room, he blushed and then stepped to Harry, " Everything alright? No one hurt? Good. Where is Dudley?" Harry pointed toward the bar. Remus walked over to the bar and observed a portly young man staring at the cupboard across from him, transfixed. "Good. He's not hurt, although I wouldn't say much for his mental state. Harry, go and fetch Severus. He should have something with him to help Dudley." Remus turned away and observed the gaping hole in the foyer. "Now, lets see if we can fix this before Madam Rosemerta returns."

Hermione pushed up her sleeves, and together with Ron and Vance, Remus started to repair the beams. Remus looked over at Harry, who was still staring at him. "Harry, go get Severus. Now!"

"Remus, can I ask you something?" Harry was not going to let something like what he observed get away with out knowing more.

"No. Now move it before your cousin becomes catatonic, or your carting him around Diagon Alley without magic." And with the image of himself under Dudley like a carthorse down the street, Harry went to find Snape.


End file.
